Too Far
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Tori loved Jade dearly, but even she had to admit that her raven-haired lover went too far this time... ToriXJade Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, here I am. Instead of updating the several stories I already have, I'm adding another. Reason I'm writing this story? I recently stumbled across several lemon\love fics of Tori and Jade, and I must say I enjoy this couple. Not only are they both polar opposites, but they're both uber fun to write\read\watch. But we both know Jade is extremely difficult and depressing, while Tori is optimistic and emotinal. What happens if Tori's happiness pisses Jade off when she's already reached her limit?**

**Read on to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Jade nor Tori….Can you own characters played by actors?**

* * *

><p>Tori slid down the bathroom wall, furiously rubbing away tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.<p>

"I hate her! I absolutely, positively **HATE** her!" She hissed, left cheek still stinging. What had started out as a beautiful day was turning into a horrible nightmare.

She remembered waking up in a warm bed and a beautiful spring morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the smell of coffee was in the air. Along with the faint smell of burning, the sound of Jade's faint curses, and…was that the smoke detector going off?

Tori sighed, shaking her head with a bemused smile. Jade must've been making breakfast again. No doubt it'd be inedible. But, as always, Tori would stomach it and force a smile to keep Jade from brooding. She wasn't much of a "housewife," but she did try, and had days when she could actually cook something decent. This, however, was obviously not one of those days and Tori knew she'd be scrapping the black off of her toast.

Jade inwardly groaned as she fanned the smoke away from the blaring smoke detector. She had planned on making breakfast for her and Tori, for the latter had landed a role in the school's play "Annie." Of course, this version of the play was nothing like the original. Thanks to Kat and Andre, it was up to date, everyone in the play wore ass-flattering skinny jeans, (although the only ass she noticed was Tori's) and nobody spoke with horrible accents that made them sound like a British housewife. Tori had of course been excited about getting the part, for she was a very excitable person, something that clashed with Jade's dark personality on occasion. But as sadistic as she was, Jade _loved_ seeing Tori so happy, and wasn't about to rain on her parade by telling her that every school in existence had performed "Annie."

Unfortunately, Jade was still half asleep from waking up an hour earlier than usual. She always got up two hours before Tori so she could enjoy her steaming hot coffee and only moments of solitude she had. Between school, projects and living with Tori, she didn't get as much peace as she wanted.

But this morning was different. She went down and prepared everything perfectly. Cutting everything just right without cutting her fingers, not that she minded and she hadn't made a big mess, which meant less work for her. But when everything got on the stove or in the toaster-oven, she had begun to doze. At first she was able to stay awake, but when she foolishly rested her head on the table, she fell asleep for a good twenty minutes and everything was ablaze. The eggs were burning, the toast was smoking and worse of all, and the fire alarm was going off. She was positive this would wake her loved one up. It didn't help that she was screaming curses at the top of her lungs.

To say the least, she was NOT in a good mood. The only thing that could make this day any worst was if-

"Fuck!" Jade seethed as the coffee pot overflowed. She ran to grab some paper towels, and slapped them down on the puddle, successfully burning her hand. She screamed and furiously put her right hand under cold water. Her mind was filled with the dark and horrifying things she would do to whoever made her mood worse. She didn't care _who_ it was, she'd _annihilate_ them! Just then, a pair of slender, tan arms wrapped around her waist. Jade jumped about 10 feet in the air and whipped around, ready to curse out whoever the fuck was stupid enough to sneak up on her.

There stood Tori, brown eyes the size of dinner platters, curious as to why her girlfriend looked ready to murder.

"Uhmm, Jade…what's wrong?" She asked innocently. Jade glared at her.  
>"What's <em>wrong?<em> I'll tell you what's wrong! I woke up an hour earlier just to make _you_ breakfast! I nearly burnt the fucking kitchen down trying to make _**you **_breakfast! I burnt my fucking hand just to make _**YOU**_ FUCKING BREAKFAST! AND GUESS WHAT, TORI! THERE IS NO FUCKING BREAKFAST!" She screamed, her face now red. Tori stepped back a bit. She knew that look far too well. The last time she saw Jade _this_ mad, was back when she was going out with Beck and another girl started hitting on him. She scratched that girls face apart!

"Oh, Jade! You didn't have to do that!" She said with a nervous smile. Making the girl in front of her any angrier would result in a meltdown. From who, she did not know, but she didn't think crying and screaming would be good for their relationship.

"Oh yes, Miss Vega. I _know_ I didn't have to do that. Hell, if it were any other day I wouldn't have given eating breakfast any though, let alone try and make it. But I tried to be nice, you know how fucking hard that is for me? And you're always complaining about how you "do everything around here," so I tried to give you a break! And what happens?" She didn't give Tori a chance to answer. "I fuck up! Just like in everything else! I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you criticizing me for every little fucking thing I do wrong!"

"What are you _talking_ about, Jade? I haven't said one thing about anything you did wrong!" Tori defended, seriously wondering if Jade had gone off the deep end. Said girl glared at her, stepping closer, getting into her face.

"Oh really? Because just a few days ago you wouldn't talk to me because I wasn't "nice enough" to your friends! You know I have trouble being around people! And yet you punished me for something I couldn't control!"

"Jade I'm-"  
>"I'm <em>not<em> finished yet, Miss Perfect! If I wanted someone to tell me how to live my life, I would've just gone out with your sister instead!" Jade saw Tori stiffen at this one, and knew she had struck a nerve. She smirked. Winning arguments against Tori was just _too_ easy, sometimes.

"What…what are you trying to tell me…?" Tori asked weakly, worried about where this conversation was about to lead. She loved Jade, but if she was talking about going out with her sister…? "Jade…I-I love you. Don't you know that? I don't want to lose you." She went for a hug, and her heart completely shattered when Jade pushed her away.

"Why the fuck do you always want affection when we're having a serious conversation? This is ridiculous. Beck never tried to hug me when we were fighting. Maybe it's time to switch back to men now." She said, emotionlessly. Tears fell from Tori's eyes, and Jade switched from the somewhat caring girlfriend Tori knew and loved, to the cold and cruel girl from the first day of school.

"Your weak, ya know that? I don't know what I see in you…Stop crying already, it's unattractive!"

"P-please Jade, tell me what this is about! W-why are you being so cold?" Tori whispered, trying to pull herself together. It was hard when the one you loved was hurting you so badly.

Her knees trembled, her stomach churned and her head was spinning. Nothing made sense anymore, and she had almost passed out.

Until a slap woke her back up.

Tori stumbled and nearly fell into the table. She cradled her stinging cheek and stared at Jade with wide eyes.

"Did…did you just…"  
>"Yeah, I did. Get over it."<p>

Tori ran for her life. She cried, and screamed things to Jade she would regret later. Or maybe she wouldn't. She ran into the bathroom, flinging the door shut and slid down the wall, onto the cold tiles.

"I hate her! I absolutely, positively **HATE** her!" She screamed for what seemed like hours.

Tori loved Jade dearly, but even she had to admit that her raven-haired lover had gone too far…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my first attempt at writing something that didn't have to do with romance. I know people are going to be like: "Why would you make Jade do that? She isn't THAT mean!" Yes, I know this. But we all know Jade is not a force to be reckoned with when angry, and Tori was being over emotional (well maybe in Jade's eyes) so…yeah.<strong>

**I'm a JadeXTori supporter, this was NOT supposed to be an anti-coupling story. It was just showing that opposites attract, or something like that. Please review and leave constructive critiscm. But no flames, because those are MEAN! :(**


	2. Aftermath

**Me: Well, here we are again. Since this story was probably one of my most popular oneshots, and since everybody (including me) wanted to see what happened after the big fight, I decided to add another chapter. This will, obviously, be the aftermath of what happened. It's set a day after the incident and it will be very emotional…Well maybe not for you, but for both Tori and Jade. I hope you guys like this as much as the first chapter.**

**Also, I apologize if Jade seems very dark in this story. I just see her as a sadistic, cold person, who has a somewhat loveable side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jade or Tori. I do however own every "Scream" DVD that ever existed.**

* * *

><p>Jade sighed in despair as she sat on the couch watching Scream. While she'd usually be able to get a couple of cheap laughs from these peoples suffering and getting their body parts cut off, she was unable to concentrate. She was thinking about what had happened yesterday.<p>

She, Jade West, has slapped her girlfriend of five months, Tori Vega, in the face. Jade shuddered. Just _thinking_ about what she did sent a shiver down her spine. Was she really that cruel? All Tori did was try to calm her down, she had told her she loved her…And in return, she slapped the girl. Jade could not remember what she had been thinking when that happened. She couldn't remember what she was thinking when Tori dashed past her and into the bathroom screaming "I hate you!" at the top of her lungs.

Tori Vega doesn't "hate," it's not in her nature. She may dislike something, but she doesn't hate it. When Tori says she hates something, she's not overreacting, she's serious. And that scared Jade. If the girl she'd been in love with for a whole year (yes that _did_ mean she'd fallen in love with Tori before she'd broken up with Beck) hated her, that meant that Jade would be alone. Jade would yet again lose the person she loved because of her own stupidity. And there was no way in hell she'd survive going through heartbreak again.

When her and Beck broke up after four years of dating, four years of arguing and kissing and mending each other's broken minds back together, Jade was pretty sure she was going to die. It hurt to wake up in the morning, it hurt to go to school and see Beck so happy. He'd laugh with his friends, with other girls. She'd _never_ seen him that happy while they were together. Sure, they had their little moments where they'd be content, but they were never truly "happy." And now that Jade had lost her first love, she knew she'd never be able to experience joy.

Until Tori came out the closet.

Everyone at Hollywood Arts knew Jade was bi-sexual. There were a few girls she experimented with from time to time, but none of it lasted very long. The only time she felt she'd ever be able to have a long term relationship with a girl was when she saw Trina Vega. She thought she'd found the one, but Trina was a complete bitch. Their personalities didn't clash as much as her and her current girlfriends did, but Jade couldn't go out with someone who would love their reflection more than their significant other. Then her sister walked in the door of Hollywood Arts, and nothing was ever the same. Jade didn't believe in love at first sight, but she certainly believed in lust at first sight. And saying she didn't lust after the younger Vega would be the lie of the century. The way she held her head up, the way her hips swished as she walked, and the way she purred out her name in an attempt to annoy her. (Which, for the record, did nothing but turn her on.)

Jade screamed out in frustration, flinging the remote into the mirror that rested on the living room wall. It shattered into a million pieces, causing Jade to sigh. She'd get it later. Right now she was too depressed to clean anything up. She flopped down on the couch and let her mind wander. She ended up on the question she'd been asking for hours.

'_Where's Tori?'_

It was getting harder and harder too breath. She had to find her missing girlfriend so she could apologize. But she couldn't do that if she didn't know where to look! She had to think. If she was Tori Vega, where would she go?

* * *

><p>'<em>If I was Jade West, where wouldn't I look for me?'<em> Tori thought as she stepped out of her blue Volvo. The small car had been a gift from Trina on her 16th birthday. It was the car that her sister had owned, and absolutely hated, and she was glad to give it to Tori. Not because it meant Tori didn't have to pay for her own car, but because Trina had been promised a brand new cherry-red convertible if\when the Volvo stopped running. It was in relatively good condition, so what better way to get rid of something than give it to your younger sister. The car was nice, but in comparison to the other car parked in the large drive-way, Tori could see why Trina hated it.

In front of the young actress, stood the most fabulous house she'd ever seen. It was larger than her house times two, had a wonderful paint job, and the lawn was decorated so flawlessly that Tori couldn't help but wonder if professionals has done it. But she wasn't focused on the house. She was focused on the house in the drive-way. Next to her Volvo and the BMW that sat next to it, was a trailer. But not just any random ol', beat up trailer, Beck Oliver's trailer.

You're probably wondering why Tori was visiting Beck. After all, she _had_ been the reason (well, one of the _many_ reasons) why Jade broke up with Beck. But Tori needed someone's sympathy right about now, and she couldn't go to Kat or Andre's house because Jade would've suspected that, and gone straight to their houses. Your also probably wondering why Tori was hiding from her girlfriend. Well the answer was simple. Tori was the victim of domestic violence.

…

Okay, so maybe that was just a _little_ over the top, but she had been hit. She shuddered as she rubbed her cheek. It had been a full day since the incident, but it felt like it had happen a few minutes ago. Tori had spent the entire night at a hotel room, just crying, wishing and praying that this was all some kind of horrible nightmare, and that'd she wake up in the arms of her beautiful and kind girlfriend. But she never did wake up, because this wasn't a nightmare and she had never really gone to sleep. She felt terrible. Her head was hurting and she felt nauseous. And as she walked up to the door of Beck's metal home, she suddenly felt worse. Talking to Beck about getting hit by your significant other was one thing, but simply talking to him about the girl he possibly still had feelings for was another.

She took a deep breath and knocked on Beck's door so quietly she thought he might not have heard it. Somewhere in her heart she had hoped he didn't, but all of her hope was lost when none other than Beck Oliver opened the door. The fact that he was completely shirtless didn't seem to bother as much as it did before…Well, before she realized she was gay.

"Tori? What's up?" He was clearly surprised to see her. It wasn't often when your ex's girlfriend came to visit. Tori suddenly found herself tongue-tied. What was she supposed to say? "Hey Beck, the only reason I'm here is so I can cry about how your ex-girlfriend hit me! Also, could I use your shower? I'm a little funky." Yeah, because _that'd_ go well.

"…Uhm…I…wanted to borrow some sugar?" She joked, giving him a fake smile. Beck gave a small chuckle and leaned against the door frame.

"Seriously though, you look like you haven't slept in ages, and you smell like," He paused and playfully fanned in front of his face, causing Tori to give him a real smile. "Never mind what you smell like. Why'd you travel all the way over here for a cup of sugar when there's a dollar store right across from your house?" Crap. She'd been caught.

"Actually Beck, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
>"I figured. C'mon in, make yourself at home." He stepped aside and let Tori enter the small but cozy mobile home. The last time she was here, she had gotten trapped in unbearable heat along with her other classmates. The place looked like it had been cleaned up and just a bit re-decorated.<p>

"Ya like it? I took down a couple of pictures, repainted the walls and sprayed some Freebreeze." Beck said, noticing the entranced look on Tori's face. He honestly didn't know what was so great, but Tori was pretty much impressed by anything, and it was more endearing than it was annoying, so Beck just let it go.

"It looks nice!" Tori breathed. She turned around and gleefully fell onto Beck's bed. Like the trailer it was small but cozy, and just a bit messy from being covered in Beck's clothes.

"So, what did you whanna talk about?" Said male asked, slipping on a shirt. He wasn't going to try and act like Jacob from Twilight by removing his shirt every time a female walked in. He was about to crack another joke, when Tori's face suddenly darkened. "Uh-oh. What happened, Tori?" He sat down next to her and prepared for the worst. Tori inhaled deeply and pushed invisible strands of hair behind her ear. What felt like an eternity was just mere seconds before she spoke. And when she did, she had spoken so low that Beck had to ask her to repeat herself twice so he could hear what she had said. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Jade hit me."

He had prepared himself for anything. She had failed her SAT's, she had gotten arrested, her sister was pregnant. _Anything_ but that.

"What the fuck. What the actual fuck, Tori are you _serious?_" He screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. Of course she was serious. Tori Vega was one hell of an actor, and could totally pull this off, but she wasn't cruel enough. Unlike Jade, who was cruel enough to slap the sweetest, most innocent girl in the world.

"Why? Why would she-What possessed her too-What could've possibly happened for her to _hit you?_ I know Jade, and she doesn't result to violence unless something seriously bad happened!" Beck glared at Tori. He wasn't angry at her, and he wasn't angry at Jade (although he had every right to be) so he was confused as to why he suddenly wanted to wring someone's neck. All of his anger flew out the window when Tori let out a sniffle. That sniffle developed into a sob, and that sob became a full out wail. He cursed under his breath and flew over to the bed, rubbing Tori's back and telling her everything would be okay. When she finally calmed down enough to talk, she looked up at Beck.

"If I tell you what happened, will you promise not to go on another rampage?" She asked. Beck would hardly call what he had a rampage, but he wasn't going to upset the girl any further. He nodded his head and waited patiently for her to start.

"I remember waking up in the morning, and I smelt Jade cooking breakfast. And I'm gonna tell you right now, it smelt down right horrible. Then I heard the smoke detector going off, along with Jade screaming as many curse words as possible, so I ran downstairs to see what was going on. The kitchen was half way on fire, and Jade was washing her hand, I guess? I hugged her from behind and she just snapped on me. She yelled at me, I tried to talk some sense into her, but she didn't listen and then she…Well, you know." Tori finished and looked into Beck's eyes. "And that's what happened." Beck took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that sounds like Jade alright." He murmured. "You probably scared the shit out of her by hugging her from behind, and you should never try and talk sense into a senseless person. As we both know, Miss West doesn't have the best tempter and is easily provoked. I'm not saying her hitting you was your fault, she was wrong on so many different levels. It's just that you've got to understand how to deal with this." He hugged Tori tightly. "Look, I know you're upset. But you've got to…Shit, I don't know what you've gotta do. All I know is that Jade loves you." Tori pulled away, confused.

"But, she-"

"I know, but trust me. Jade wouldn't put up with your cheeriness if she didn't care about you." A pained look spread across Beck's face. "And from the way she tried to make you breakfast, it sounds like she really does care. I remember she tried doing that for me. It was the worst thing I'd ever tasted, but the fact that she had actually done it just for me, made it taste like a five star meal." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Tori. All I'm saying is that you've gotta give Jade some time. She'll apologize, and try and make it better. You've got every right to break up with her and I won't hold it against you if you do. But just…just try and see it from her point of view. She's never really gotten much love from anybody, and I'm pretty sure if she lost you she'd be absolutely shattered. Don't give up on her, Tori. You're her only hope." Tori nodded and stood up. Beck stood with her and happily returned the bone crushing hug she was giving him. It hurt him to know that the girl in front of him was fighting the woman he loved. But at the same time, he knew that Jade was happy, so he was happy. Besides, he'd rather have Jade leave him for someone like Tori rather than for some hood-rat pimp. Not that Jade would ever go for that type.

"Thank you, Beck. I'm going to go home and…I'm going to give Jade another chance, so she can redeem herself, ya know?" Tori called over her shoulder as she left. "I…your…thanks." And with that, the youngest Vega stumbled out of the trailer and into her waiting vehicle. She had a girlfriend to make up with.

* * *

><p>Jade was losing her mind. There was no way in hell she could make it through the rest of the day without looking for Vega. She had promised herself she wouldn't. She knew Tori would come crawling back; they all did eventually. But Tori meant too much for her. What if somebody tried to flirt with her? What if, out of pure fury, Tori cheated on her? She knew her girlfriend wouldn't anything like that, but then something even worse occurred to her.<p>

What if she broke up with her?

That was the thought that had driven Jade off of the deep end, and sent her into a killing spree. Well, more like a breaking-every-dish-in-sight spree. Then, when she had finally calmed down she had taken a cold shower and cleaned up the remains of the fine china her father had sent her. What a useless fucking birthday gift. She had hated it mainly because her father gave it to her, but she hated even more because it was pink, reminding her of her girlfriend's favorite color. Anything that reminded Jade of Tori right now was in danger of being permanently removed from this earth. Especially that blue Volvo sitting right outside.

Wait…blue Volvo?

'_Holy shit! That's Tori!'_ Jade's mind literately exploded as the front door opened. As if summoned, Tori Vega walked through the door, looking more beautiful than ever, even with her mascara running and bags under her eyes. It took all of Jade's self-control to not scoop Tori up into her arms and ravage her body right then and there. Instead she rested the broom she was holding on the wall.

"Hi." Tori greeted awkwardly, giving her a little wave.

"Hey…" Jade said, twice as awkward. Neither of them said anything, and the room stayed silent for about two minutes. Jade couldn't look Tori in the eyes. Not after what she did…

"So, uh…about yesterday," Both of them said at the same time. Tori let out a small laugh, and even Jade chuckled a bit. The room suddenly became serious when Jade stepped forward.

"Listen Tori, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I knew saying sorry isn't going to do anything, but my emotions got the best of me. I never intended on hurting you. Too be honest, I had made an oath to never hurt you ever. But I guess I messed that up. Along with our relationship…" Jade sighed and looked at the floor. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes got watery. No, she could not cry. Not now, at least. Tori's heart almost stopped beating as she watched Jade West, the girl with a heart made of ice struggle to keep her eyes dry. She had apologized, she had told her she never wanted to hurt her, and now, she was about to cry. Tori was going to forgive Jade, just not as soon as she was now.

"Jade, I"  
>"Tori, please. Don't." She sniffed, finally looking up at the other girl. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve <em>you<em>. I hit you. I yelled at you and rejected you and-"  
>"I don't care about that, Jade." Tori interrupted. "I don't care about any of it. I know I should, and I know I should probably be yelling at you right now, but I can't. And I won't. I love you too much to even think about letting you go." Tori's eyes widened when she realized what had just came out of her mouth. From the look on her face, Jade had realized it too. She had said too much, but that wasn't a first.<p>

"Tori, you have absolutely no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Jade admitted, giving her a rare smile. Tori's heart fluttered when she saw it. She smiled back and opened her arms. Hug or not, she knew her and Jade were back on track. At least for the moment.

Jade wasted no time closing the distance between her and girlfriend. She inhaled Tori's scent deeply as the shorter girl threw her arms around Jade's neck. Tori was content just standing there, wrapped in Jade's love and warmth. But Jade was not. She hadn't kissed her girlfriend in two whole days, and that was unacceptable. She pulled away just a bit, and pecked Tori on the lips. Licking her own, she grinned as she remembered how good her lover tasted.

"_Yummy._" She practically growled as she pulled Tori forward, biting and sucking on her plump lower lip, then moving to the top one and doing the same. Encouraged by the small moans coming from Tori, she clumsily moved both of them to the front of the couch, and shoved Tori on it. Jade crawled on top of her girlfriend, and captured her pink lips in another sensational kiss. She hastily pulled off her pants while she was at it, also.

Tori was slowly melting underneath Jade's curvaceous body. But there were other matters that needed to be attended to. Like how her and Jade needed to talk about the incident and how to keep it from happening again, and how they should probably get some counseling for it. All of these thoughts were becoming mush as Jade's skilled fingers dipped down into her semi-lowered panties and worked their magic. How were they going to solve their problems if they never talked about them? How would their relationship survive if they never even _tried_ talking about their problems?

Jade hit her sweet spot, and Tori screamed in ecstasy.

'_Some questions,'_ Tori thought._ 'were better left unanswered.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know Tori seemed like a push-over in this chapter, but I hadn't aimed for that. Basically, she loves Jade so much that she'll forgive her for anything. I could see Tori doing something like that. Don't get me wrong, I know Tori's not an angel, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, I just like the idea of her being the sensible, good girl that we all know and love. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. Will someone please give me some criticism? I know things are wrong in this story, and I don't mean just grammar wise.<strong>


End file.
